five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Creeper (Five Nights At Minecraft's)
FNaM = Creeper is an antagonist featured alongside Skeleton and Zombie, he is in Minecraft's Pizza Band from Minecraft's Pizza Attraction, He replaces Chica and her mechanic, Chica's Cupcake is replaced by the Creeper's TNT. Appearance He resembles the Minecraft Creeper, but has no dark green and white spots and the body, Has glowing red pupils like the Creeper in the Minecraft Animation videos, He has a sad mouth, Has 2 feet (Instead of 3/4). Location Like Skeleton and Zombie, Creeper starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Creeper may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if he's in the blind spot. As Creeper gets closer to The Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears. Creeper also seems to twitch wildly when he's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and sixth night, as well as on the Custom Night. He's also the only animatronic who can access the Kitchen area on the first two nights (as Zombie, who is the only other animatronic who enters the Kitchen, does not become active until the third night). A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Creeper will not be visible in any other room. Behavior Creeper will generally head towards the night guard's position, similar to Skeleton, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Skeleton, Creeper will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, where as Skeleton will show up more often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while he's at the window, he will sneak into The Office, though he cannot be seen. After she accesses The Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Creeper has entered The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both he and Skeleton make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the night guard as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night or to avoid lowering it if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Creeper may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves. On later nights, when Creeper is in the East Hall Corner, his appearance becomes more erratic. His head will twitch violently, his eyes will blink rapidly, his mouth will snap open and closed and he will emit the Robotvoice sound byte regardless of whether or not the player has the Monitor focused on him. Unlike Skeleton, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Creeper can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. Trivia * He was originally known as Green Creeper * Mysteriously, In his jumpscare, He has teeth, That explains which Creeper has small teeth. |-|FNaM2 = Creeper's older model makes an appearance in Five Nights At Minecraft's 2, along with the four other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. He is replaced by her newer counterpart, Toy Creeper, Like the original game, he replaces the same Chica's mechanic Appearance He has some changes, He has a damaged mouth showing his broken endoskeleton, He has no changed eyes, His skin is more darker, Has some cables in his damaged mouth. Behavior Like Skeleton and Zombie, Creeper is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into The Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Crepeer follows a set path. He will begin moving from Night 3 onward, but can rarely make an appearance on Night 2. Creepers starts with the other older animatronics in the Parts/Service room, moving to Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2 to enter the Right Air Vent. While in the Right Air Vent, as Skeleton does, he completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and may enter The Office while the Monitor is pulled up. When he is in The Office and the player lowers the Monitor, or when he forces it down, Creeper will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Creeper to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the Head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return and kill the night guard after bringing up and lowering the Monitor or taking off the Freddy Head. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the head if left on some time after failing to ward him off. Once the player equips the head and Creeper leaves, he returns to Party Room 4, and his cycle repeats. From the Custom Night, night modes where Creeper is active are listed as follows: * 80/80/80/80 * Gentlemen Night * TNT Challenge * Minecraft Fever * Cave Spider Trivia * His TNT who replaces Chica's Cupcake, Also marks his older model appearance. * He is also known Withered Creeper and Old Creeper sometimes. Category:Animatronics Category:Games Category:Males